universalconsciousnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanita
The Amanita Collective On the planet of Kaiyuan-3 B, the second known civilized life form in the universe evolved. The Amanita are small Fungi like organisms without the ability to move, smell, see, or touch. There consciousness is entirely based on chemical receptors and pheromones. The Amanita evolved alongside small insect like animals, which delivered food in exchange for The Amanita’s chemical communication abilities. Eventually Amanita developed more and more complex communication systems to accommodate and prosper from this symbiosis with other organisms. Amanita developed such acute communication abilities that they were able to direct the plantation of spores, create structures to house themselves, and build tools with the help of symbiotic organisms. At around the turn of the 20th century, The Amanita completely replaced organic labor with robotic labor in a bloody civil war called the Wind of Steel. The name Amanita was given in reference to the Toadstool mushroom; Their scientific name is Amanita Xenosapien. Amanita society and psychology is considerably different from that of Humans. Amanita concepts of property only apply to a being's current location. As such they are not territorial, but they are still not without competition. Amanita are particularly interested in favors, and relationships for the purpose of resource acquisition, they would prefer to do things diplomatically, and peacefully, than waste time and resources in a direct conflict. Amanita leadership is collective, as they do not have heads of state. Because they have the ability to communicate on mass, whilst receiving information simultaneously, Amanita are able to make decisions based on holistic interest by the entire group, but this does not mean they are without societal conflict. While individual Amanita do not seek to achieve leadership roles, they will, with enough support, form splinter groups. In this way, Amanita do not have nations or official organized states, but simply small groups which collectively work together only when it suits their needs. The Amanita are exceptional at mimicking the behaviors of other creatures, including Humans. While Humans have a fairly poor understanding of them, the Amanita have very accurate conceptions of Human culture and behavior. The Amanita both communicate with verbal language, and express themselves through holograms, or anthropomorphic robot bodies for the sake of understanding. Amanita are capable of feeling nearly every Human emotion, including romantic love, sadness, and in some cases anger. Below are the intellectual stat modifiers for Amanita. +10 Ingenuity +10 Logic Amanita Bodies The Amanita must use robotic bodies for locomotion, conflict, and interaction with humans. For this, they use two basic kinds of bodies. Mimic bodies, which resemble humanoid androids, are for human interaction and diplomacy, although they are capable of preforming almost any task an android body is capable of. Mimic Body +25 Fitness +25 Perception Unarmed Attacks now count as attacks with a hard object Utility bodies are the first choice of the Amanita for locomotion, work, and battle. These bodies are large, armored, quadrupedal, spider like bodies capable of carrying tools and heavy weaponry (300 lbs). Although the Amanita may remotely control a body, these connections may be interfered with by electronic warfare, and therefore in many cases Amanita will reside within a compartment of their robotic bodies, fed and kept warm in a small stasis chamber within the base of the body. Below are the stats of a Utility body. Utility Body +75 fitness +25 Perception +8 all armor Natural ability to climb One weapon slot One manipulating arm (Large Knife Melee attack) Built in welder and cutter Convert all bleed damage taken to shock damage You cannot where suits Amanita Technology Amanita technology is over 100 years ahead of Human technology, but their recent catastrophe has been a large set back to both their growth, and research. The basis of Amanita technology centers around the use of antimatter-matter collisions. This is both their primary method of power generation, and weaponry. Amanita produce antimatter in enormous solar station particle accelerators. Antimatter has the downside of being highly volatile, meaning the destruction of any Amanita reactor, weapon or ship will cause an enormous release of energy. The Amanita have been careful to keep most of their technology out of reach of humans, for both parties safety. The invention of UC represents the farthest that Amanita technology has gone, and it was often heralded as the "end piece". The end piece is a concept in Amanita philosophy referring to the last technological advance: a piece of technology which would end the need for further technological progress and even suffering itself. UC, itself is unlike most current Amanita technology, and much of its secrets were lost when Kaiyuan-3 B was destroyed. Amanita Language The communication system used by the Amanita seems to be universal. Amanita express themselves with different varieties, and intensities of electrical signals to different portions of the others anatomy. The writing system used by the Amanita traditionally employs surrogates: Individuals born without intellectual function, and only serve to store data. Surrogates have mostly been replaced by computers, and through analyzing the code within these Amanita computers, scientists have been able to decode some of the Amanita language but its subtleties are still poorly understood. Amanita are so skilled at neurology that they are capable of extracting memories, and decoding thoughts. The Wind of Steel The Druids Category:Faction